


Warmth

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: They’re stuck in a cold cave together, and it's just survival, right?
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This can go with my other Scourge analysis fics, which are ‘he likes Sonic but Sonic doesn’t know.’

Sonic didn’t mind sleeping out in the wilderness. He’d never had any wild animals really bother him, as anything that tried to swipe at him got a handful of spines and a painful reminder that hedgehogs were sharp.

This, though? _This_ he minded.

He’d been racing Scourge for ages. They’d switched who was in the lead so much that they’d gotten themselves lost, and now it was raining, he was wet, _and_ he hadn’t seen a town in hours. At the moment, they were sitting in a cave soaking wet and glaring at each other, twin teeth chattering. Sonic used his speed to shake himself off like a wet dog, but the cold had seeped into his bones. It was late fall, and a chill had settled over everything. He hadn’t noticed when they were running, sweat and adrenaline keeping him warm, but it was unfortunately fading fast. 

“I won,” Scourge said finally.

“It was a tie. It started raining, and we both turned for the cave,” Sonic pointed out, but Scourge folded his arms.

“I was in the lead for _most_ of it, that counts as winning.”

“Riiiiight.” Sonic rolled his eyes. “But now we’re stuck in here.”

“You are, maybe. I’m going out to find someone I can crash with.”

“If you start running out there, you’ll trip and twist your ankle at five hundred miles an hour. Be my guest.”

Scourge growled, dropping down to sit on a boulder. “I hate when you’re right.”

“I like that you hate when I’m right.” Sonic grinned, one ear flicking to get a drop of water off. A tremor ran through Scourge’s body, and Sonic’s face softened a little. “You don’t usually sleep outside, do you?”

“I _can_. I’m not a _baby_.”

“Well, this is a lousy way to start.” Sonic walked over, plopping down on the boulder next to him. The stone was cool, like everything else around them, but he could feel a trickle of warmth from Scourge and leaned closer almost unconsciously. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Sharing body heat. The rain could take all night to stop, and it would suck if this is how we died, from hypothermia or something.”

Scourge scoffed, and Sonic figured the dusting of pink on his cheeks was from the slight temperature shift. Sonic scooted even closer until their legs were touching, then stretched out an arm, careful to maneuver so he didn’t get an impromptu acupuncture from Scourge’s quills. 

“Get off.” Scourge had none of his usual bite beneath it- he was still shivering, but was pulling himself closer to Sonic at the same time. 

“Look, we just won’t tell anyone about this,” Sonic said, seeing Scourge’s eyes had grown wide and his hand was shaking. “As much as you’re a jerk, I don’t want you to actually, like… die. Especially not like this.” 

Scourge ‘hmmph’-ed but leaned a little closer until his head was resting on Sonic’s shoulder. His cheeks were burning, and Sonic almost sighed in relief at the heat. He hadn’t realized just _how_ cold he was until he’d gotten some heat, and shifted, pulling Scourge into a hug.

At that, Scourge completely stiffened. “Blue, what are you-”

“Hugs are closer than just brushing up against each other, and I’m cold.” Sonic muttered into Scourge’s neck. He half-expected to be pushed away, but bit by bit, Scourge relaxed. Sonic swore he could feel chaos energy lazily drifting between them with the heat, and found his eyes fluttering closed.

They woke up curled into each other on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: June 2018. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated as always!


End file.
